Te Deum diphonique
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Deux enfants parlent dans le noir. Mais l'un est adulte, ne vieillit plus ; quant à l'autre... Il ne fait pas vraiment sombre, puisque la scène prend place dans un endroit où l'on ne peut évoquer des notions telles que les ombres. C'est pourtant là une discussion nocturne, d'un bambin effrayé qui murmure à l'oreiller d'un autre ; quelques paroles sincères et honnêtes à oublier.


Petite note d'auteur : Le _Te Deum_ est un hymne de louange chrétien, célébrant la gloire de Dieu. Un chant diphonique est une mélodie chantée par une seule personne qui produit deux notes aux fréquences différentes (ex: une grave et une aïgue). Si ces deux points vous intriguent, rendez-vous sur Wikipedia !

.

* * *

**TE DEUM DIPHONIQUE**

* * *

.

« Et si Dieu était un enfant ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu m'as très bien entendu.

– Si Dieu était un enfant quoi ?

– Tu le tuerais ?

– Je suis Noah. Oui.

– Un gamin ? Qui ne saisirait par conséquent pas l'immondice de sa trahison ?

– Les milliers et les milliers d'années apportent la sagesse, même à un enfant.

– Sept mille ans te t'ont pas rendu sage, toi. Tu es idéaliste comme au premier jour, tu as le même comportement emporté qu'avant.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai gagné en calme -et aussi en dilemmes, hélas.

– Reste que tu es loin d'être un modèle de sagesse. Et qu'un enfant n'a peut-être pas la force d'esprit pour cela.

– Neah, toi-même-

– Je suis adulte. Ne mens pas. Même pour un Noah, ce n'est pas pour notre capacité d'arrêter de vieillir ou de revenir à la jeunesse que nous ne sommes pas adultes. Mon développement physique et mental est achevé ; je suis adulte.

– Ma réponse reste la même. Je tuerai Dieu, oui, qu'il soit enfant ou vieillard.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas juste.

– Je me moque bien d'être juste.

– Mais- Et si Dieu était indispensable au monde ? Si nous mourrions tous dans ce processus destructeur ?

– Eh bien soit.

– Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta famille entière et notre belle planète au nom d'une revanche pour quelque chose qui date de sept mille ans ?

– Il faut être prêt à sacrifier-

– Si on veut changer le monde, je sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous arrêter. Il faut être prêt à sacrifier, oui, mais il faut aussi savoir où abandonner pour préserver.

– Je n'ai aucune certitude quand aux conséquences qu'auront la mort de Dieu. J'assume le risque prit, oui, oui.

– Pas moi.

– Tu as abandonné ta vie et celle de toute ta famille pour nous stopper...

– Oui, je l'ai fait. Je le referais.

– Comment peux-tu te permettre de nous juger ?

– Je l'ignore. J'essaie juste de comprendre.

– C'est injuste.

– Ah...

– Tu vois, c'est facile d'en appeler à l'injustice.

– Et si Dieu veillait vraiment sur nous ?

– Neah... Penses-tu une seule seconde que ta proposition soit réaliste ?

– ... Non.

– Ne t'a-t-il pas fait assez de mal ?

– J'ai mes propres raisons de haïr Dieu, ne l'oublie pas. N'oublie jamais que sa trahison vous a été fracassante, soudaine ; elle ne m'a été, pour insidieuse et subtilement mauvaise qu'elle fut, pas moins destructrice.

– Je n'oublie pas.

– Je n'oublie jamais. Rien. J'ai bien retenu mes leçons. "N'oublie pas, Neah", "N'oublie pas qui tu es", "N'oublie pas ta famille", "N'oublie jamais"...

– C'est le credo de ta famille...

– Que j'ai fais mien. J'ai la rancune dure, la haine farouche, la mémoire acérée.

– Et que t'a donc fait Dieu pour mériter cette haine ?

– Il m'a trompé. Il a fait de moi sa dupe infâme, m'a fait croire que j'intégrais un groupe d'illuminés. Le troisième côté de la guerre, ah ! Est-ce dont un hasard si Marian a été envoyé à l'Ordre et moi chez vous, si Maria a été tuée et Mana menacé dans le même temps, si chacun d'entre nous était prêt à détruire son nouveau foyer, si nous étions amis, de sorte de comploter ensembles ?

– Veux-tu dire que le hasard est bien contrôlé par quelqu'un ?

– Essaie donc de te représenter les choses. Un pion chez les Noah, un pion chez les Exorcistes, un pion chez les humains... Et un pion de réserve, compatible avec l'Innocence et susceptible d'abriter un Noah, au cas où ? Cela ne te semble-t-il pas suspect ?!

– Allons, tu ne penses donc pas que...

– Quoi d'autre ?

– Ce serait tellement cruel !

– Les enfants sont cruels.

– Encore cette histoire de Dieu enfant...

– Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas un gamin organisant ses jouets, les observant s'entredéchirer pour un éclat de rire ? Pourquoi pas un Dieu infantile et enfantin, persuadé de ne rien faire d'autre que de s'amuser ?

– Qu'il soit enfant ou adulte ne change rien. Je vengerai ce qui s'est passé, que ce soit l'œuvre d'un vieillard radotant ou d'un gosse inconsidéré.

– Est-ce seulement à nous de le juger ? Que feras-tu si tu retrouve face à un gamin en proie à un rire charmant, dont les yeux se remplirait de larmes devant la menace ?

– Je lui dirais qu'il est néfaste aux humains, que nous n'avons plus besoin de lui ; puis je le tuerais.

– Mais nous ne lui aurions même pas laissé le temps de grandir, de voir si adulte il ferait un bon dieu !

– Et si adulte il se lassait de nous ? Ne serait-ce pas pire, après tous ces malheurs causés par sa faute ? C'est une menace pour l'humanité, nous devons donc l'éradiquer.

– Nous même sommes une menace pour l'humanité. Nous sommes néfastes aux humains autant que l'est Dieu.

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Bien sûr que ça l'est. Tu es prêt à détruire l'univers entier pour annihiler Dieu, nous vampirisons les humains et les assassinons.

– Bien sûr que ça l'est, ahahah. Mais Neah, tu sais que je ne peux pas argumenter avec toi.

– Je-

– On ne peut pas argumenter avec son propre esprit, après nous, et que suis-je sorti de toi ? Je ne suis qu'un produit de ton esprit, je n'existe pas. Au mieux, je suis toi, Neah.

– Mais-

– Le débat n'a même pas lieu d'être. Tuerais-tu un enfant si les circonstances le demandaient, Neah ?

– Oui.

– Alors je le ferais. Tuerais-tu Dieu s'il s'agissait d'un enfant ?

– Peut-être.

– Alors, puisque ce peut-être est un oui, je le ferais aussi.

– Arrête ça.

– Pourquoi, parce que tu te sens seul ? Mais tu es seul, Neah ! Seul, au milieu de l'immensité de ton esprit - ou est-ce celui d'Allen? Ça ne change rien, de tout façon. Seul, perdu avec tes pensées pour seule compagnie. Seul, réduit à inventer des compagnon fais de fumée afin de ne pas devenir fou ! Seul, terriblement seul ; privé de tous tes alliés, tous tes amis, tous tes ennemis ; ne sachant pas combien de milliers d'années se sont écoulés depuis ta mort qui n'en est pas une, combien de combats se sont déroulés en ton absence, espérant un jour sortir de cette prison invisible dont les murs sont cet infini ! »


End file.
